How to Succeed in Dauntless Without Even Trying
by XxPaperbackWriterxX
Summary: Valarie Matthews just wanted to get away from her boring life in Dauntless to a somewhat simpler one in Dauntless. But all of that changes when she meets the ambitious asshole named Eric. This is the story of how to succeed in Dauntless without even trying. Rated T for suggestive sexual themes and language. Sorry about the summary, but give it a try!
1. When You're Good to Mama

**A/N: Hello all you lovely people who decided to open my story!**

**Just a few side notes for all of you:**

**This is my first fanfiction, so be nice, please! Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**This is not in chronological order, I make it clear chapter by chapter, but it will make sense as time goes on. About every other chapter is chronological though.**

**It takes place during Divergent and the year before.**

**Enjoy the story and not to be that guy, but review and let me know if I should continue on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, although I would be very happy if I did. I only own my OC Valarie and other characters I make up along the way.**

**How to Succeed in Dauntless Without Even Trying**

**Chapter One: When You're Good to Mama**

I occasionally think back to the past year in amusement. It's funny how much one person can change within that year, or how a person can change another person equally as much within that time period. The sociology of it all is truly fascinating.

These thoughts always come to my mind as I wake in the morning in bed with my boss (well leader technically). I think of how unethical this is and how a year ago, I never would have engaged in such activities. A year ago, I never would have imagined myself agreeing to a "friends with benefits" type of relationship with this man, much less falling in love with him just a month or two into said relationship. I also would never have succumbed or accepted those feelings a year ago, due to the unfortunate way I ended up realizing those feelings. Life in Dauntless tends to change most people. As I said before, the sociology and psychology of it all is very fascinating.

All of the psychological factors that go into things such as personality changes go through my mind as I continue to wake up and prepare for the morning. I feel these thoughts are very appropriate for a day like today, since it is Choosing Day after all. I do not know why, but I get the feeling that I will get equally as excited each year for this day even though my Choosing Day was a year ago. I love the ceremonies and parties, making me a good fit for Dauntless. I also love the thought that people who grew up in one faction ends up better suited for another. How these things happen, I do not know; it is yet another mystery for the sociologists and psychologists of Erudite to figure out.

I sometimes have my moments where I wish I had chosen Erudite, instead of Dauntless. I love learning new things along with figuring out different mysteries of the world. These thoughts always go away whenever I look at Eric (my boss). Although he can be cruel and sociopathic at times, he has his kind and thoughtful moments as well. Like when he actually listens to the new theories I think of that day and discusses with me how to apply those theories into practice at Dauntless. That, among other things, helped contribute to my slow evolvement of feelings for him. Whether or not he reciprocates those feelings for me is hard to say, I am still trying to figure it out. It honestly depends on the day if he shows signs that he does. The ratio of when he likes me to when he does not like me tends to be equal. Recently, however, the days where he does have been slowly increasing.

"Why are you awake at this ungodly hour?" Eric (my boss) groaned loudly from the bed, waking me out of my daize.

"Well good morning! Don't you look handsome," I say somewhat sarcastically, referring to the fact that his hair is completely messed up and he has bags under his eyes.

"Shut up, Valarie," he growls at me. As he goes towards the bathroom, I start to think that what he does not realize is that I actually mean that I still believe he is handsome, even at his worst. With his large frame and muscles, it's hard not to check him out as he prepares to take a shower.

"Are you gonna keep staring at me, or are you gonna join me?" he asks with his characteristic smirk as he catches me looking at him.

"No thank you! I'd rather stay out here," I tease, mimicking his smirk.

"Do you now?" he said coming forward and picking me up bridal style, carrying me towards the shower as I giggled profusely. On the way there, I couldn't help but think of how lucky I was and how much things have changed this past year…

* * *

The ride to my old faction is a long one. Either the train's speed has lowered, or I am just dreading it so much that my mind is making the ride drag on forever. The former is almost impossible, so I am assuming it's the latter. When I signed up to administer the Aptitude tests, I thought it would be fun! A day without any real work, just watch as teenagers take their test and record their results. Easy. Done. Barely any thinking is involved with this activity! It was perfect…except for when I realized that I had to go back to the Erudite faction to do it. Sometimes I really need to learn to think these things through.

When all of us Dauntless test administrators arrive, an Erudite man leads us towards the test-taking room. It's exactly how I remember it: plain with just a computer and chair in it.

"Here are your lists," the Erudite man says, handing us our lists of kids we will be administering to. "Tori, you have half of Abnegation, Zeke you have the other half. Joel, you have half of Candor, meanwhile Valarie –"

"It's Val." I interrupt. The man looks at me in shock that I would interrupt him, except he does not realize how important it is to me to distinct my old Erudite life from my new Dauntless life. And my name, no matter how trivial it is to most other people, plays a very important role in that decision.

"Excuse me?"

"I like to be called Val, not Valarie."

"My apologies, Val," he says cautiously, as if I have gone completely insane. "As I was saying, Joel, you have half of Candor as _Val _has the other half of Candor. Now, in case of problems when the result has to be manually entered all you have to do…."

When Mr. Aptitude Test starts to drone on about how to work the computers, I tune out. I mean, really, how hard is it to figure out how to work a computer? That's right, it's not. But apparently the know-all thinks we are inept in figuring out how to press a button.

This is my problem with Erudites. The arrogance that exudes from all of them is infuriating! Hence, my leaving to Dauntless. Unfortunately, when I chose Dauntless I did not realize that they were just as arrogant, if not more. But that is another story for another time.

* * *

I am never going to administer these stupid tests again.

Well at least not to Candor kids. If I was with nice Abnegation children, I would have loved my very easy day of basically doing nothing. I need a break once in a while. Do not get me wrong, I love my job, but working for Eric can be stressful because he is a very stressful person to deal with. He can be very irrational.

Anyway, to my point: my day of simplicity and relaxation was not simple and relaxed. Instead, it was filled with obnoxious Candor kids who honestly are not able to keep their thoughts to themselves. As odd as it sounds, three hours of people pointing out your flaws tends to get to you a little bit. So when we got the word that we could finally leave, I was ready to run to the train to get back home. My bliss of getting back to Dauntless was ruined however, when I received this statement:

"Valarie – sorry, _Val_, your mother wishes to see you."

"What? Now?" I respond in disbelief. Why, today, of all days, did my mother want to see me? Well, actually probably because I am in Erudite, where she lives, and this is the most convenient time for her to see me. Whatever, I still do not wish to see my mother. "Please tell her that I am very sorry and I have a job to get back to –"

"She already called your boss and you are cleared to meet with her," said the Erudite man who delivered the news. "And she said she will not take no for an answer."

"Alright…looks like it's time for a family reunion."

The way to my mother's office is very familiar. I remember all of the twists and turns and the people who work in her building. It makes me feel nostalgic, yet anxious…why I do not know. I cannot help but wonder why she would possibly want to see me…I have not talked to her since Visiting Day, almost a year ago.

"Hi, I hear I've been summoned." I say bluntly to my mother's secretary when I arrive at her office.

"Oh, one moment please," she says. She's new, she was not the kind old lady who used to be her secretary. This woman is much younger, and seems very impressionable. Just the type of person my mother would want as her right-hand woman.

"Ms. Matthews, your daughter is here to see you."

"_Thank you, Jodie. Tell her just a few minutes,"_ I hear her say over the phone. This drives me insane, she makes me come here and is going to make me wait? Not happening.

"Jodie, tell her I want to see her now, or I'm leaving," I demand, flustering the poor girl. She doesn't answer, she does not want to upset Jeanine, but she knows that if I leave, my mother will probably fire her.

So I take it into my own hands.

I take the liberty of grabbing the phone and dialing the extension directly to my mother's office, as Jodie continually begs me to stop.

"_What is it, Jodie?"_ my mother asks over the phone, sounding annoyed.

"It's me," I say, sounding equally as annoyed. "If you do not let me in that door right now, I am leaving. You do not get to summon me here and make me wait until you _feel_ like seeing me."

"_Calm down, Valarie! You can come in now, I am ready for you."_

I sigh and hang up the phone. Although it was dramatic, I got what I wanted. In my defense I am already in a bad mood because of loud-mouthed, annoying Candors.

"Ah, hello Valarie! Long time, no see," my mother greets when I walk into the door. She looks the same as always: blonde and smart. She has the same fierce and ambitious face as I remember. That is something I inherited from her, I have my father's red hair and green eyes, but her face.

"Yeah, it has been. So how are things? How's Johnny?"

"He is doing well. He is exceeding expectations in all of his classes," she answers directly. The thought of my little cousin makes my heart ache. He is the one thing I regret leaving behind here. "But I am afraid this is not a family visit. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Okay…go on."

"I would like you to take one night out of each week to patrol the borders of the Amity Farms. There have been reports of people trying to escape and find out what is past Amity. We cannot afford to have the public finding out this information. So I contacted your leaders and you are free to take the shift, your leader-in-training job will not be harmed."

"Okay…but what is it you do not want people to know?" I ask skeptically. The Erudite in me cannot help but need to know this unknown information.

"Oh, I can't tell you that!" she says as if it was obvious. "But I have one more thing to tell you: I got you a job training the initiates this year."

"What? You did that? Why?" I can't believe my ears. Just when I thought I succeeded in getting a job on my own, it turns out _Mommy_ came and got it for me.

"You're welcome," she says, ignoring my questions. "I need you to look out for Divergents. They are growing in numbers and I would like you to keep track of them for me."

This is not a request, it is a demand. Unfortunately, if I want to keep my life the same I have to nod in agreement.

"Thank you, Valarie," she says with a smile. "I expect a weekly update as well. We can set up a weekly appointment time if you like. Now, take this tea. You're stressed, this will help. Go along now."

"Thanks," I mutter as I head out the door. I can't help but feel very bothered. Not by the fact that my mother is using me to get things she wants – that's not exactly surprising, I figured this day would come. It is the fact that no matter how hard I try to succeed on my own, I will always have Mommy Dearest to take care of me.

I can never escape her.


	2. This Means I'm Like Hermione Granger

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you to all who reviewed/followed/favorited/read! It means a lot! Now this chapter is a bit boring, Valarie is different, and I just want to show how different she was as an Erudite to how she is as a Dauntless. I think it's cool character development...well I'm also biased:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or Veronica Roth's characters, sadly. I just own Valarie and Johnny (2 of my OCs in this chapter)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: This Means I'm Like Hermione Granger, Right?**

_One Year Earlier_

I like to think that I am intelligent person. I have lived in Erudite for all sixteen years of my life, and that has commanded a lot of smarts to get through unscathed. Combine that with the fact that my mother has the highest IQ in all of Erudite, making her leader of our faction, one could say that I have learned many, many, things throughout my life. I have learned almost everything about physics, literature, history, and facts about all of the factions and the Divergent while being an Erudite child. Those things are all very important, but nothing compared to the vital social skills I have obtained that those who are not Erudite do not have. Take the living situation for example: we all live in apartments made entirely of glass. That means when the start is awake, you are awake whether you want to be or not. This has made me a morning person; this is a very important quality to have, according to my mother. Those who want to waste the day away in bed are lazy and waste their time, which is illogical. The other skill I have obtained through living in an apartment made of glass is how to completely change my outfit very discretely without ever being fully nude. I find this skill most important because I use it throughout my daily life. I do not wish to have strange men watching me change in the morning, I enjoy my privacy too much.

My thoughts drift to more life skills as I have acquired about mornings as I mentally prepare myself for today. Today is Choosing Day, the day we take the aptitude test that will decide our future. I could not help but wonder if this was something I needed to consult my books for, acquire as much knowledge as I can so I do well. I have already done all the research I can about all of the faction to figure out which faction I would like to join. Do I want to become a selfless Abnegation, an honest Candor, a kind Amity, a brave Dauntless, or stay where I am: an intelligent Erudite. I know I am cut out to be an Erudite, but I do not wish to stay and know only the culture I grew up in! This is my chance to experience another faction – another culture and call it my own. How can I pass this opportunity up? I realize that this hunger for more knowledge is making me very Erudite, and I should probably stay here if I do not want to be factionless. At the same time, however, I think of my life here and how utterly boring it is! There are so many restrictions and rules and I am sick and tired of having to look all proper all of the time. I just wish I could let my hair down once in a while, literally.

CRASH!

The sound of crashing pans interrupt my inner struggle of where I belong. I run to the kitchen where the sound came from. Much to my relief, I only find my little cousin, Johnny, looking bashful as a bunch of kitchen supplies surround him.

"Johnny," I say, making my way over to help him, "what am I going to do with you?"

"Not tell Aunt Jeanine?" he says with a hopeful look in his eye. "And my name is John, not Johnny! I'm not a little kid anymore, Valarie!"

"Whatever you say, Johnny," I taunt him as we put away the fallen supplies together. I laugh as he continues to grumble about how I still call him Johnny because after all, he is eleven now. Apparently that means he is an adult now, and should be treated as such. Boys – and prepubescent adolescents as a whole – will forever confuse me. At least in the case of Johnny, I will always see him as the little boy my mother had to take in after her sister – his mother had died in childbirth. He has grown up so much since then, and not to mention I basically had to raise him because mother became a leader and had little time to deal with now two children.

"Val…are you okay?" Johnny says questioningly, looking at me as if I have two heads.

"Yes, I'm fine, why?"

"Well you're awkwardly staring at me and it's freaking me out…"

"I am not staring! You're just getting old!" I shout exasperated. "We should be heading to school, we should get there early because today is Choosing Day."

"Do you think you'll choose Erudite? I think you'd be good in Amity, because you're nicer than most people here!"

"I don't know, we'll see what the aptitude test shows me…"

* * *

The day goes on as every other day, classes go on as usual. Except in history we got a lesson on how the Choosing Day/aptitude test all started. As if we need to learn it, it should be common knowledge by now. With all of that aside, I cannot help but be excited as all of the sixteen year-olds make their way to the aptitude test rooms. I wonder what the aptitude test will be like. Will it be an actual test, or something else? I cannot handle this not-knowing feeling. How is everyone else here handling it? I feel as if I am about to explode until I walk into that room and experience this for myself. I just about have had enough when I hear a kind voice say:

"Valarie Matthews!"

Finally, I think as I make my way towards my future.

The woman who is overseeing my test is an Abnegation woman. I wonder why Abnegation is overseeing this, as the whole aptitude test was perfected by my mother. But then I remember that factions cannot oversee their own faction's testing.

"Hello, Valarie, my name is Natalie and I will be overseeing your aptitude test this afternoon," she says kindly. I cannot help but notice that she avoids looking in the mirror at all costs.

"How often can Abnegation look in the mirror?" I ask before I can stop myself. She looks at me, shocked, and tells me it is every three months. Fascinating.

"Now, take a seat and drink this," Natalie says, handing me a shot glass of fluid. "Do not worry, it is not bad, you will do fine."

I nod and take the drink, laying back on the chair as I slowly slip into darkness…

* * *

I find myself still in the testing room, but everything has disappeared. I look around trying to find something, anything useful.

"Choose."

My mother's command comes from nowhere, along with a knife and cheese. My mother commands me to choose again and I try to make a valid decision. What could this possibly be for? I pick up the knife, considering the other options as bizarre. What would I possibly do with cheese?

Before I can think anymore, a dog jumps at me in attack. I do the first thing that comes to mind: run and try to distract it. All of a sudden the dog knocks me down and I do the first think I think of: I stab the dog in the head, killing it.

Before I can even fathom that I just murdered a dog, the scene changes and I am on a bus. A burnt man runs up to me asking if I know this murderer who wants to kill him. I just stare at him, wondering why he is acting so strangely. I know better than to talk to a strange man about a criminal. I do not want to get involved in his issues.

The strange man fades away and I am back in the testing room with Natalie staring at me in wonder and worry. I immediately ask what is wrong and she waits a few moments to find the correct words.

"Valarie…Miss Matthews," she says, almost too shocked to say anything. I wait patiently for her to answer. I immediately start to think the worst: do I not belong anywhere? Did I fail? I cannot have failed…I do not fail anything. Natalie interrupts my inner panicking by finally answering. "Your test results were…interesting."

"Interesting, how?" I enquire. It is odd for me to hear an Abnegation woman say interesting because they are not supposed to be curious people.

"Your test results were Dauntless –"

"How is that interesting?" I interrupt. It is somewhat surprising, yes, but interesting? Hardly.

"Oh no reason," she replies with a smile. There is a reason, but she is too timid, or smart enough to not say it. No one expects the prodigal daughter of Jeanine Matthews to not get Erudite. What they do not realize however, is that I am not her. Anyone who knows me can tell that although I am very intelligent, I tend to have Dauntless tendencies. Like the need to be free, for example. I do not like living under my mother's shadow and getting favored for it. That is not fun to me, it is boring and slightly offensive to be honest.

I depart the testing room and make my way back to classes. On my way I start to realize that it is not completely surprising that people are going to be shocked that I am not in Erudite. I am surely smart enough, but it is not my personality. I start to think of more reasons that make me Dauntless. I have had my daring moments, that's one! This one time after school a couple years ago, I was dared by the Dauntless children to eat a sandwich that one of them left from two days before. I did it, obviously, because I knew that it was not spoiled enough to cause any serious harm. They all were impressed and I received their chocolate cake for doing the dare.

Unfortunately, those are the only two values of Dauntless that I have. I am hardly brave, I will not do something so daring that I do not know the consequences of that action. I like answers, I like acquiring information. That is what makes me Erudite. This is truly puzzling.

I spent my entire day weighing my Erudite and Dauntless attributes. I did even further reading on Dauntless during my free period, and I must admit it seems like a wonderful place to live, so free, very few rules, and fabulous food. But will I fit in there? I suppose that is something I can either find out, or wonder forever. I do not like wondering. But I also do not like failing, and uncertainty. Can a border-line genius, perfect Erudite like me survive in Dauntless? I am unsure…but my mind drifts to an old book that I found in the library a few years back. It was about a magical world and the series was marvelous. This one character in it, Hermione Granger, fascinated me. She was very intelligent, but was sorted into the house that valued bravery: Gryffindor. The sorting hat must have seen something in her that she did not even know herself yet. I cannot help but wonder if the aptitude test saw the same thing in me…

* * *

One of the things that bothers me most about Erudite is the quietness, it is infuriating. It may just be my home, but at dinner, there is very little speaking. The only speaking that is done is either my mother asking us questions, or us telling her everything we have learned today. Quite boring in my opinion. Today is no different, and I stayed even quieter because I honestly do not remember anything I have learned today except for my test results; it is the only thing I can think about.

"Valarie!" I heard my mother scold from across the table, snapping me out of my daydream. "Were you even listening? I asked how the Aptitude test went."

"Sorry, mother," I instinctively say. "It went well, shocking, but well."

"Your results were hardly shocking, Valarie," said my mother as if it was obvious.

"What did you get? Why do you know, Aunt Jeanine?" Johnny asked earnestly.

"I know, John, because all of the tests are shown to me," she states exasperated.

"So, can I know?" he asks again.

"Of course not," she replies. "It is against the rules. And Valarie will do well to remember that."

I simply nod and lower my head at her command. I personally do not see the harm in telling Johnny…I mean she already knows, and I know, so why shouldn't he? But oh well, she's quite the stickler for rules, shocking, I know. The rest of dinner is spent in a very strained silence until Mother pulls me aside to help with the dishes.

"You know, Valarie," she starts in a surprisingly casual tone. My mother is never casual, even when just at home. "The choice is yours to make, you do not have to follow what the Aptitude test. It is designed as a guideline of where you should choose, it does not choose it for you."

"You're thinking I should just stay here then?"

"Of course, you are the top of your class and you show a great want for knowledge. You are the perfect Erudite," she states matter-of-factly.

"Then why did you say my results weren't so surprising then?"

"Because they are not! You also have a daring side to you, you are very brave whether or not you realize it, Valarie. But I hope you take my advice into consideration, you will succeed here."

I do not reply right away and go back to drying the silverware. I think about what she has to say, and I understand totally. She would personally make sure that I am the top and get the best positions because I am her daughter. It would be perfect. But I do not want to be given things, I like earning my rewards. Unfortunately, I could not do it here.

"You know, mother," I say cautiously, "I do not wish to be given things. I am a big girl now…in fact, I am considered an adult."

"I am aware of that."

"So I can make my own decisions…but I do love you mother," I finish, walking towards Johnny's room without looking back to see her reaction.

"How are you, Johnny?" I ask him as I take a place on his bed.

"Fine, but tell me what your results are! Please, I won't tell you told me!" he says earnestly, and I laugh at his eagerness. As much as he claims to be mature, he still acts like a little kid.

"Well that's what I came in here to tell you…"

"Yeah? What were they? C'mon!"

"Well, Johnny," I start out carefully. I do not want to leave him, I wish I could take him with me! But I cannot and maybe he'll come join me in a few years…but I must do this for me. Call me selfish, but I do not want to be stuck here for the rest of my existence.

"Spit it out!" he says impatiently, sitting at the edge of his bed.

"I will be moving to Dauntless tomorrow."


	3. A Day in the Life

**A/N: Hello all! I'm so so sooo sorry for the wait! My sister came home and I just finished finals and started up work again for the summer, so it's been crazy. At least for a lazy person like me:) But anyway: here it is! It's a long chapter to make up for the wait:) BTW this is very IMPORTANT!**

**READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND MY STORY! Okay so I'm gonna stray away from the whole attack on Abnegation thing and interpret the Purity War and experiment thing my own way...there will still be excitement and such but it's gonna be AU, sorry if that bothers people...**

**So anyway! Review, leave your thoughts, feelings and whatever. And if you're gonna be like THIS STORY SUCKS! Tell me why so I can improve it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent or the dialogue I borrowed from the book!**

**Chapter Three: A Day in the Life**

_Present_

"So how was monitoring the Aptitude tests?" Eric asked once I finally returned to back to Dauntless. He was perched at his desk in his office. He looked surprisingly sophisticated at focused as he worked on paperwork.

"Awful," I sigh, taking the seat across from him. "I got the Candor kids. Do you have any idea how annoying they are? I mean I do not enjoy my every flaw pointed out to me fifty times! The worst part is, about five of them got into Dauntless."

"I'm sorry about your day but –"

"That's not even the worst part! My mother asked to see me!"

"Val, I really need help with this –"

"She is making me do her dirty work! She didn't even ask how I was! She's so rude, I don't talk to her for a year and then she makes me put more things on top of my already filled plate! UGH!"

"Valarie, please calm down…"

"AND THEN she decides to accuse me of being stressed and she buys me this tea! Bitch please!" I shout, aggravated but somehow relieved that I got to vent to someone.

Not even realizing I stood up in my vent session, I go to take my seat back when I notice Eric's expectant gaze.

"Val," he starts carefully, probably not wanting to get me yelling again. "Your mother probably did not mean to offend you by giving you tea. It's not a big deal. Now, this is a great opportunity for you! You're doing really, really important things for the city! Now, just take a seat and relax! I need some help filling out this paperwork for the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow and the possible initiates."

I just roll my eyes and nod in response. I did not need to be talked to like a child! Whether or not he meant to offend me does not matter. It's times like this that make me realize that he, along with the other Dauntless leaders, think I'm young and unstable. That may be somewhat true, but it still is not fair to me. They shouldn't have given me this job if they were going to baby me about it. I deserve to be treated like everyone else, I do not want favoritism or special favors! That's why I joined this place…maybe Erudite has more of an influence than I thought.

"Hey Eric?" I say before I can stop myself. I need to know the answer. He grunts in response, urging me to continue. "Did my mother get me this job?"

"What? Of course not!" he answers immediately. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that ever since my meeting with my mom today I've been getting the feeling that she's been giving me my success – that I haven't really earned it."

"Wow, Valarie," he said in a very serious tone. "I can't believe you…"

"What? What is it?"

"You've been harboring these feelings for a whole two hours and I cannot believe how well you're doing," he snickered with his signature sneer.

"C'mon Eric, I'm serious."

"Seriously, Val, you don't be so insecure," he stated going back to his work. "I personally chose you for this job because –"

"Because you think I'm hot?" I challenge. This is something that has been bothering for a while now. There are so many people more qualified than me for this position. I knew when I got it he was attracted to me, but I secretly hoped it was because I actually deserved it, not for sexual reasons.

"You really think I'm that shallow?" he replied in a low venomous tone that made me recline a bit. "I chose you because I know you will be a great leader one day. You're very intelligent and daring, a combination this faction needs in a leader. Seriously though, quit being so insecure, it doesn't suit you."

* * *

The night before the Choosing Ceremony was a lot more fun than I thought it would be. This probably was one of the biggest parties of the year! Which is saying something because Dauntless throws some pretty kickass parties. There was a nice sized bar (with a large variety of drinks) and a huge dance floor. Oh this will be fun.

I make my way to the bar once I decided I needed alcohol in me in order to wine down from the stressful thoughts that begin to engulf me. Once I got there, I ordered the strongest shot they had and downed it. Then I ordered another, and maybe another…I am not exactly sure.

"_That_ was impressive." I hear from behind me. I look to see one of my favorite people on this planet:

"FOUR!" I shout running to hug him. He stiffens at the embrace, and I giggle very loudly at the pun that came into my head: the Stiff _stiffened_ at my embrace. Drunk me is hilarious.

"So you've had, what two – three drinks and you're already drunk? I'm impressed, know-all," Four said with a smirk. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, he may not be drunk, but he's a bit tipsy. Not as much as I am, obviously.

"Well I'm an impressive person, Four," I say with a childish smile when I suddenly remember a very exciting fact about our friendship. "WE'RE TRAINING BUDDIES FOUR! Are you pumped? I am! Maybe we can train someone who will become our best friend and we'll be like the three musketeers and then we'll find you a lover person and then WE'LL HAVE BABIES TOGETHER! Not together, together, that would be weird – just at the same time. I think it would be fun! And then we –"

"Hello Val. Four." Eric said from behind me, interrupting my rant. I can recognize his voice from anywhere. "You stealing my girl from me, man?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Four monotonously. "I should be going, though. I promised Zeke I'd talk to this girl with him…"

"You said I was your girl," I say once Four leaves. "I thought we were supposed to be secretly and stuff…"

"I don't like secrets, Val," he replies into my ear. And then he starts to giggle. He might be pretty drunk too, but I can't really tell these things at the moment.

"You're looking very pretty tonight Val. Maybe we can come up and have a drink in my room? If you don't mind…"

"I'D LOVE TO!" I scream without hesitation. He's never asked me anything so politely before…except for when he asked to take my virginity…

* * *

I open my eyes only to find a blinding light engulf me and cause me extreme pain. And to make it even worse: it was windy, very windy, and very loud. Everything was so bright and loud, even when Eric ruffled the sheets it sounded like bombs were going off. My stomach too felt awful…I just wanted to go over a toilet and throw up the entire day.

How did I get this bad of a hangover?

That's what I would like to know, I mean I didn't even drink that much! Or did I? All I remember is taking a few shots…talking to Four and then Eric, maybe? Must be, I'm laying naked next to him right now…there was also something about not being able to open some kind of wrapper…maybe it was a candy bar? Anyway, it was hilarious at the time.

But now that I am awake in pain and ill, nothing seems hilarious or enjoyable. Not even the Choosing Ceremony, which is very interesting to watch! But not today…not with the screaming, or talking…or loud breathing. If only I could get out of it somehow…

An idea comes to me…a brilliant, yet simple idea. So, I go and get dressed in some clothes I left at Eric's apartment, just to have there because I basically live there. I go to the bathroom, and get ready for the day, and look extra nice to get what I want. Furthermore, for this idea to work, I need to do the one thing that assure his agreement, and the only thing that will assure the agreement of any man to nearly any plan: cook for him.

The only food that will probably work is the best hangover breakfast ever: scrambled eggs. My mother used to make the best scrambled eggs every Sunday, well before she remarried her job, that is. In my tween years, I found the recipe and started making it for Johnny when my mother worked every weekend morning. And now, I started making it for Eric, and it became his favorite food, especially when he had a hangover. So, I only make it on special occasions…and when I wanted something.

As I cooked for the morning, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I turned around only to find Eric with a small smile on his face as he took in the scent of the eggs.

"You know," he started. "You have an amazing gift for making food smell good when just the thought of eating makes me want to hurl."

"How flattering," I say with a smirk as I turn back to cooking my food. "Now, sit down and wait to be served."

"Alright, alright," he says as he sits down with a thoughtful look on his face. "You are wearing my favorite outfit of yours that you hate to wear. You're also wearing that perfume I bought you, and now you're cooking my favorite meal and hangover food. What do you want, Val?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I say submissively. I set down our food and take a seat. "I also made some tea that my mother gave me yesterday. I know you miss tea from Erudite."

"Now we have tea! You really are spoiling me today, aren't you?" he says speculatively. Sometimes I forget that he was brought up Erudite and therefore recognizes these kinds of things. "Seriously, though Val, if you want something, just ask."

"It's nothing, really, I like doing things for you!"

"That's bullshit. You do enough for me as my assistant. Now, what do you want?"

"It really is nothing…I just was wondering if you could get me out of going to the ceremony today. I mean it'll be loud and I really don't have the stomach for the train today…"

"Val, you're one of the trainers now. You have to be there to analyze the transfers, what they're like, etc."

"But – but! I wore the leather pants!"

"It was a good effort."

"Screw you."

* * *

The choosing ceremony was just what I thought it would be: loud. I felt as if my head was going to explode with pain, hell, I would have welcomed that explosion. On the bright side, I got to spend some time with my best friend, Joanie. We met during initiation last year, she was a transfer from Amity, and I from Erudite. We had the most unlikely friendship, but we clicked immediately.

It's adorable, really. Almost book-worthy!

The entire ceremony, we joked and judged the sixteen year olds making their choices. Whenever one of them chose Dauntless, we would bet on who would succeed and who wouldn't. We agreed on most of them, except the Abnegation girl. I think she can make it through initiation. Joanie disagrees, so we bet fifty shopping points and a new dress of the winners choosing that the loser has to buy.

Although it seems cruel, it's something fun, and suddenly I started to thank Eric for not falling into my trick into allowing me to stay. Although it should have worked…I did everything perfectly! I guess I'll have to work harder next time.

"That actually went by really fast," says Joanie as we ran down the stairwell towards the train.

"I know, it was fun!" I say when we make it out to the train. This is my favorite part of being a Dauntless, jumping on and off the train. Although today, I would rather walk because my stomach is asking to just throw itself up any moment. But I still remember the freedom I felt when I jumped onto this train seeing Erudite shrink in the distance exactly a year ago.

I lost myself in my thoughts as we rode back to Dauntless. Everyone talked about how many initiates we had and how much it's gonna suck for those who will end up factionless. Too bad they don't remember that we had more initiates in my class last year. The Dauntless do not have much of an eye to details, or even care to have one.

When we finally arrived, Max gave his speech telling them he's a leader and the nonsense about the whole and to jump in. Everyone looked terrified that they had to jump off the roof and not knowing what was at the bottom. Idiots. It's not like they're going to let them fall to their deaths. We do need new people to fill in jobs.

Joanie elbowed me in the side to show me who the first jumper is, and to our surprise, it was the stiff!

"Told you she'd make it," I whisper to her.

"It's a long initiation, Val, a long initiation."

* * *

When everyone got into the building, I headed over to the floor and began my first day as an initiation leader. I followed the initiates as Four and Lauren led them to the hallway. Then, I followed the transfers with Four.

"Hello transfers!" I say making my way towards Four, in the front. They all look at me, surprised that I was even there behind them. "My name is Val, and I am a Dauntless leader-in-training, as well as the assistant to Dauntless leader Eric. I am sure you will meet him at some point, but for now I am his eyes and ears of this initiation process. On top of that, for the next few weeks, I will be your instructor..."

"Along with me," Four states, interrupting me. He steps forward and continues, "Most of the time I work in the control room. But for the next few weeks, I will be your instructor. My name is Four."

"Like the number?" some Candor asks.

"Yes," Four states looking quite angry. "Is that a problem?"

"No."

"Good," I say stepping in. "Now we're heading to the Pit, which you will someday learn to love."

"The Pit? Clever name," the Candor girl from before says. I recognize her from the Aptitude Tests and as I start to reply back to her, I notice Four stepping in. I ignore the exchange, only catching on that he wants her to shut up.

We head towards the Chasm, explaining to the transfers not to be a daredevil idiot. We allow them to marvel at each site we take them to and then head to dinner. I sit across from Four when the Candor girl and the Stiff sit next to us.

I mind my own business and live in my own head when I hear the Candor girl say: "Who's that?"

I look over to see the three of them look at Eric as his eyes scan the room for a table. I pity him a little bit, his great ambition left little room for friends.

"That's Eric," I say. "He's the Dauntless leader I was telling you about."

"But he's so young!"

"Does it look like age matters here?" I reply almost menacingly. Her stupidity baffles me. I'm the assistant to a leader, next in line for a leadership position and I'm only 17! Age is irrelevant.

Then I notice their questioning looks, I know exactly what they're wondering when I say:

"What matters is skill and determination. That's how I got my job. I am young, but I am brave and smart. These skills are what make me an asset to Dauntless, hence my high ranking during my initiation. That is the key to succeeding initiation: find your skill and use it to your advantage. Try to make us _want_ you here."

"It's against the rules to give inside information, Val." Says a voice from behind me. We all are startled by it and turn around, only to find Eric. I roll my eyes at him as he takes the seat next to me.

"I'm giving them advice, not 'inside information.' Which is not against the rules, FYI."

There is an awkward silence that follows where no one makes an introduction, which Eric is obviously waiting for. I can tell by the way he's squeezing my hand, which is him telling me to introduce them. I would, except I do not know the transfers names. Except that's kind of my job to know that. My bad. I'll learn them eventually.

Finally Eric loses his patience and asks to be introduced. I give Four a meaningful look because he probably knows who they are and paid attention to who they are.

Thankfully, he gets the hint.

"Eric, this is Tris and Christina."

SO the Stiff's name is Tris and the Candor's name is Christina. Good to know.

"Ah, so you're the Stiff," Eric says speculatively. "We'll see how long you last."

"Well I think she's going to last," I say confidently, saving Tris from embarrassment. I also couldn't resist disagreeing with Eric; old habits die hard.

He seems to realize this and glare at me out of the corner of his eye. I do not cower like a little girl, I straighten up and glare right back.

He changes the subject and continues to talk to Four about something with jobs. BORING!

After a few minutes, Eric gets up and beckons me with him, saying that he needs to meet with me in his office quick. I obviously oblige, since he is my boss. He takes me to his office, I can tell because I've memorized the way to it. We get there and he shuts his door and locks it. I half expect him to take me into his arms and kiss me feverishly, like he usually does, but he does not this time. Instead he hands me a file.

"First things, first," he says. "I know you like to disagree and argue with me, but as I said when I offered you this job: do not challenge my authority. Especially in front of initiates. I get we are in some sort of relationship now, but I am still your boss Valarie."

I don't respond. I don't not need to be scolded like a child.

He waits for a few moments and continues.

"The real reason why I brought you here is because you will be starting your rounds in about a week's time. I convinced Max to let you focus on your training instead of throwing you in there immediately. Also, you need to read this file for your guard work. This will tell you everything you need to know for why you're guarding outside the fence."

I open the file to find information on what serums to use when someone tries to escape. Nothing exciting. But when I look further, I find a picture of a masked man in a black suit with a red patch. No one has that uniform here so I look up to Eric for an answer.

"That is why you're guarding Amity," he says, pointing to the picture. "Now, what this file doesn't say, and what I'm probably not allowed to tell you is that he is from outside the fence. There is a war going on out there, Val, and we don't know much about it."

"Then why are we guarding them?" I ask, for once afraid of the answer.

"Because those soldiers want to take over the city."


End file.
